ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Relight My Fire
"Relight My Fire" is aPOPULAR song which was written and released by Dan Hartman in 1979, when it topped the U.S. dance-music charts for sixWEEKS. It was also performed by Costa Anadiotis' band Café Society in 1984 and a British boy band Take That (with Lulu in a featured role) in 1993. Dan Hartman version Originally released in 1979 as the follow-up to "Instant Replay", "Relight My Fire" topped the United States dance charts for six weeks from December 12, 1979 to February 16, 1980; it was lessSUCCESSFUL in the UK, however, where it failed to chart. Loleatta Holloway isCREDITEDas a featured vocalist on some versions of the record, singing the "strong enough to walk on through the night" refrain. The song's strings and horns were played by MFSB and conducted by long time MFSB member Don Renaldo. The 12" version includes a 4½-minute intro called "Vertigo", often used in discos as a floor-filler before the song begins; this 11:22 version is available on Hartman's 1994 hitsPACKAGE titled Keep the Fire Burnin'. The title track from this album was aNEW recording between Hartman and Holloway, featuring some samples from "Relight My Fire". Versions *7" vinyl single-version, 3:42, U.S. release: Blue Sky, CBS ZS9 2784, 1979 *12" vinyl The Historical 1979 Re-Mix, 6:52, U.K. release: Blue Sky, SKY 12 8104, 1979 *Vertigo/Relight My Fire, album-version, 9:44, U.S. release: Blue Sky, JZ 36302, 1979 *12" vinyl Vertigo/Relight My Fire PROGRESSIVE Instrumental Remix), 11:22, U.S. release: Blue Sky, 4Z8-2790, 1979 *Vertigo/Relight My Fire (Full Length Version), 11:55, mixed By John Luongo, edited by Ben Liebrand (appears on Cd compilation Grand 12 inches volume 2, Sony Music Media 5198852000, 2005). This version features the full "Vertigo" intro of the PROGRESSIVE instrumental mix", the entire 4-bar break and full vocal part of the album version and ends with the full outro of the progressive instrumental mix". In the media *The instrumental version was also the official Melodifestivalen sintony in 2004 and 2005. *This song is featured in Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony on the in-game radio station K109 The Studio and at the endCREDITS of the game as well. *This song was the theme of a classic Mexican sitcom called "Mis Huéspedes" (My Guests in English). Chart performance Take That version (1993) |} "Relight My Fire" was covered in 1993 by English boy band Take Thatand featured guest vocals from Lulu, reprising the Holloway role. The second of the band's elevenNUMBER-one hits, it topped the UK Singles Chart for twoWEEKS in October 1993.[5] It was the first number-one single for Lulu and at the time broke the record between an act's chart debut and their reaching number one on the UK Singles Chart, happening 29 years 148 days after her debut with "Shout" in 1964. The band performed the Dan Hartman version when on the Nobody Else Tour, with each member introduced at different parts of the intro. In 1999, Love to Infinity remixed Take That's cover and issued it on a "12" vinyl" pressing "3.0 Hitmixes". In 2005, theTRACK was remixed for their reunion compilation, known as the 'Element Remix'. However, only a 3 track CD single featuring theNEW remix was issued to DJs while the commercial CDSINGLE pressing was withdrawn. The song has received a silver discCERTIFICATION and sold over 330,000 copies in the UK. The band appeared on Mooi! Weer de Leeuw in the Netherlands on the 14 March 2009 to perform "The Garden". They also ended up performing "Back For Good" and "Relight My Fire" due to popularDEMAND from the host and audience the next day. Music video The music video depicts the band and singer Lulu dancing and partying in a club atmosphere. Track listings ;UK CDSINGLE #1 (74321 16772 2) #"Relight My Fire" (Radio Version) - 3:59 #"Meaning OfLOVE" - 11:17 #"Relight My Fire" (Late Night Mix) - 6:47 #"If This Is Love" (All Night Mix) - 6:58 #"Relight My Fire" (Night Beats) - 5:20 ;UK CDSINGLE #2 (74321 16861 2) #"Relight My Fire" (Album Version) - 4:11 #"Why Can't I Wake Up With You?" (Live Version) - 5:13 #"Motown Medley" (Live Version) - 10:14 #"Take That AndPARTY" (Live Version) - 2:49 ;EU CDSINGLE #1 (74321 17032 2) #"Relight My Fire" (Radio Version) - 3:59 #"Why Can't I Wake Up With You?" (Live Version) - 5:13 ;EU CD single #2 (74321 17033 2) #"Relight My Fire" (Radio Version) - 3:59 #"Why Can't I Wake Up With You?" (Live Version) - 5:13 #"Relight My Fire" (Late Night Mix) - 6:47 ;Japanese 3" CD single (BVDP-94) #"Relight My Fire" (Radio Version) - 3:59 #"Why Can't I Wake Up With You?" (Live Version) - 5:13 ;UK cassette (74321 16772 4) #"Relight My Fire" (Radio Version) - 3:59 #"Why Can't I Wake Up With You?" (Live Version) - 5:13 ;UK 7" vinyl (74321 17032 7) #"Relight My Fire" (Radio Version) - 3:59 #"Why Can't I Wake Up With You?" (Live Version) - 5:13 ;UK 12" vinyl (74321 16861 1) #"Relight My Fire" (Full Length Version) - 11:17 #"Relight My Fire" (All Night Mix) - 6:58 #"Relight My Fire" (Late Night Mix) - 6:47 #"Relight My Fire" (Percacapella) - 2:11 #"Relight My Fire" (Night Beats) - 5:20 ;UK 2005 withdrawn CDSINGLE (82876 76060 2) #"Relight My Fire" (Element Remix) - 3:46 #"Relight My Fire" (Original Version) - 4:11 #"Relight My Fire" VIDEO) - 4:12 ;UK 2005 withdrawn 12" vinyl (82875 76061 5) #"Relight My Fire" (Element Remix) - 3:46 #"Relight My Fire" (Joey Negro Club Mix) - 6:43 #"Relight My Fire" (Joey Negro Vocal Mix) - 7:05 The medley contains versions of "Just My Imagination", "My Girl", "Reach Out (I'll Be There)", "Get Ready", "Treat Her Like a Lady" and "I Got You (I Feel Good)" Chart performance Chart succession Certifications Official Take That versions *Album Version (4:10) *Radio Version (3:59) *Full Length Version (11:17) *Late Night Mix (6:47) *All Night Mix (6:58) *Night Beats (5:20) *Percacapella (2:11) *Live At Wembley Stadium (8:07) *Love To Infinity Mix (8:00) *Greed Mix (8:13) *Element Remix (3:46) Café Society cover (1984) In the middle 80's, South African disco group Café Society recorded this song which was the third and the last hit from the group. José Galisteo cover (2007) In 2007, José Galisteo, aCONTESTANT on Spain's Operación Triunfo, recorded it on his debut disc, REMEMBER. Lulu solo cover (2015) On Friday 5th June 2015 as part of BBCMUSIC Day. Lulu did her own solo version of the Take That version from 1993 where sheCOVERED all of the vocals for the verses and her backing band stood in for Take That on the choruses. The whole song wasPERFORMED live from The Quay in Glasgow on the BBC Red Button as part of The One ShowEXTRA. Category:1979 singles Category:1984 singles Category:1993 singles Category:2007 singles Category:2015 singles